fearthio_universefandomcom-20200214-history
What It Loves (Reference Analysis)
Note: The origin of both the title and the “company number x” lines is the phrase, “Misery loves company." Stanza 1: This stanza, while it doesn’t mention them directly or even closely, was inspired by two characters and their situation, from an unwritten story involving “Achieving Freedom.” The two appear in “Near the Rupture” as “K” and “L,” and are parallel to the characters Kanda Yuu and Alma Karma in the original story, “D.Gray-man,” by Hoshino Katsura. Alternate variations of their Achieving Freedom counterparts appear (or are mentioned/ referred to) in the short piece, “More Than a Prologue.” In this stanza, the only direct mention of either of them is the last line, “and young widowers,” which links to K, who married L when they were young due to L’s final wish. This stanza represents the concept of loss. Stanza 2: This is the only stanza with a meaningful company number. Six is related to the poem, “Magnitude,” and its leading concept of “sixth-magnitude stars” as being those who know they are inevitably dying/ failing/ falling, and choose to leave with grace. In literal terms, this type of star is the dimmest visible to the human eye, “the stars of many times less.” “Meteorites” refers to a similar yet alternate concept, “wayward stars.” Literally, they would be shooting stars, or meteorites, but metaphorically they share a similar meaning with sixth-magnitude stars. This stanza represents the concept of hopelessness and helplessness. Stanza 3: This stanza is based off another character from Achieving Freedom, who is referred to as “A” in “Near the Rupture,” though his original counterpart (from DGM) is named Allen Walker. He is also both the cub and the author from the poem, “Birds;” however, this stanza is more a reference to the cub, and his trauma. This stanza represents the concept of abuse in all forms. Stanza 4: This stanza refers to the short story, “The 141st,” a part of the story, “Static and Mist,” and a plot point that originated in “The Rim” but appeared all three stories. The war between birds and water refers specifically to the Nadinwold Tragedy, in which people consumed a substance called Wellwater until the majority of the population died. Birds themselves were literally mentioned in connection to Lannie’s family (his wife’s mother is the narrator of “The 141st” and coins the term, “a war between birds and water”). However, they’re also used metaphorically to mean people who die/ fail/ fall from a preventable cause, yet do not stop themselves. “Feathers and open eyes” was a line from “The 141st.” The last few lines refer to a part of “Static and Mist,” in which Lannie and his wife, Maudie, lie dead at their own doorstep and failing to save themselves. This stanza represents the concept of greed and its effects. Stanza 5: This stanza is referencing a performance poem called, “Dear Silence,” which was based on my own, as well as others’, experiences of being asexual. The poem utilized a concept from the nonfiction piece, “Wall,” in which (metaphorically) walls were asexual people and doors were allosexual people (the metaphor originated from a post by Tumblr user, “atypical-things”). This stanza represents the concept of silence where noise is needed.